


Love Stories... and other foolish things

by lightwavesurfer



Series: Youths [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five tales of Sonoda Umi and Nishikino Maki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts for umimaki week.  
> Enjoy

**_Day 1 - What if they’re childhood friends_**

**_Rating: G_ **

Maki was a good friend.

She’s always there, always listened, always supportive. It was just a simple wish: she wanted to see Umi happy. That’s why she always tried her best to protect that smile.

They met years ago, back in her 5th year of elementary school, in that pleasant morning where Maki was walking to her school. Maki would’ve been able to reach the school on time if it wasn’t because of a certain clumsy girl crying on the side of the road. The girl was sitting there, crying, with a scrapped knee.

Maki was low on time but the girl was still crying in pain. Maki decided to help.

The wound on Umi’s knee was raw and looked painful. Maki didn’t know what to say to calm the girl, but she knew that she had to clean that wound. The girl stopped crying as Maki began dabbing the wound with a handkerchief. Slowly and gently. She was aware the girl was staring at her, and good Lord, did that make her uncomfortable.

“Thank you.”

Maki stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped.

She didn’t know the meaning of this feeling, _this particular_ feeling lurking within her. And it was different from what she’d been told until now. There was no dramatic music, no sudden breeze. It was just there,she stood in silence with her senses went overdrive, and her heart was beating so heart and Maki realized that she loved this girl’s existence with every fiber of her being.

Maki did return the smile, albeit awkward one.

They remained friends for god knows how long. And Maki was more than happy to have Umi around. Umi might not have the look of it, but she always hated when she’s alone. Not once she asked Maki to stay with her, and Maki never refused.

Sometimes Umi would come to Maki’s house, sleeping on her bed, listening to Maki when the latter played the piano. Sometimes they would cuddle on the sofa and watched horror movies, much to Maki’s chagrin. Or when Maki was in the mood to fool around, she’d play cards with Umi, knowing full well that Umi was suck in this game.

The night was very late when Umi called her. Umi’s voice was strained and nasal, probably because of flu. Maki was in the middle of preparing her presentation for tomorrow’s meeting, but she decided to rush to Umi’s place anyway. Bringing some medicine, Maki took her bicycle and arrived in front of Umi’s door.

“Sorry for calling you this late,” Umi said after she swallowed the pills. ”I forgot to restock.”

“Because you rarely got sick? I know you’re strong but you’re not a super girl,” Maki broke out, but Umi kept smiling sweetly and Maki’s heart fluttered again.

“You have bags under your eyes,” Umi played with Maki’s fingers, admiring how delicate and firm they were. ”Like a panda.”

“This panda here can’t sleep because you called,” Maki playfully scolded, chuckling to herself when Umi pouted.”I thought you choked on your food and dying. I almost called ambulance actually.”

Umi nudged Maki hard on the ribs, which Maki replied with a hearty laugh. They went silent for a while with Umi rested her head on Maki’s shoulder until,

“I met someone today.”

“Who?”

Umi pondered her next sentence.”That chef from that famous Korean restaurant. Honoka. The one with ginger hair. You remembered her right? I met her again today. And…” Umi stopped talking, her face was tinged with redness.”She asked me to go with her this weekend.”

Maki pursed her lips; her breath suddenly stuck in her throat. She didn’t like where this conversation go.

“That’s… that’s good. You need to go out sometimes.”

Umi beamed at the sentiment.

“She’s very sweet, you know? She didn’t bring any umbrella but she gave me her jacket! And we ran and ran until we got here.”

Maki sneered. Had Maki brought Umi home, she would have called taxi and accompanied her until Umi arrived inside her room, completely dry.

“I kinda like her,” Umi mused with a dreamy smile. “Do you think she likes me?”

Maki’s answer was a short,“Maybe.”

Umi noticed Maki’s unresponsiveness and prodded the younger girl again. ”You really think so?”

Maki wanted to answer with a blunt no. Maki wanted to be selfish. Maki wanted to tell Umi that she hated the idea of sharing Umi with anyone. It was too possessive of her, Maki admitted.

However, Maki was a friend, and she knew that Umi deserved better in this life.

“Yes. I think she likes you.”

Umi grinned and pulled Maki to embrace her, runny nose buried Maki’s wet coat.”You’re the best, Maki. Thank you.”

Maki licked her lips, praying that she could just lost in this embrace forever. Her mouth inched closer to Umi’s ear, whispering something she should’ve never said.

“I love you.”

A silence. Maki didn’t dare to hope. She didn’t dare to think about the consequences. But Umi tightened her embrace, and Maki realized that she’s in love with this girl all over again.

“Yeah,” Umi whispered. ”I love you too.”


	2. Switch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Body switch!
> 
> Rating: PG-13

**INT. Piano room – Otonokizaka Academy**   
_Recess time. The two girls are standing face to face, staring at each other with a look of shock on their faces. The long-haired one, who goes by the name Umi, is on the verge of breaking down._

 **UMI**  
So we’re switching bodies?

_The girl with the red hair answers with a roll of her eyes. Her name is Maki_

**MAKI**  
Apparently so.

 **UMI**  
HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?   
OH GOD MAKI WHAT DID YOU DO?  
 _Umi starts walking around the room. Hands on her head. Angry and confused at the same time_

 **UMI (Cont’d)**  
Please tell me I’m dreaming.

_Maki—in Umi’s body—starts twirling her hair. She stops._

**MAKI**  
We argue, we fight, and then we make out?  
 _Maki smirks at Umi’s face._

 **UMI**  
Maki, we have a very serious talking now.  
 _She waves her hands in aggravation._

 **MAKI**  
Hey, I’m serious! We had an argument about the song, you even had the nerve to say that my music suck. I don’t know what you were thinking back then, but you suddenly pulled me and kissed me.   
_Maki puts a finger on her lips._

 **MAKI (Cont’d)**  
And, damn, you bit hard. I think my lips bleeding.

 **UMI**  
It’s because you didn’t want to shut your mouth and listen to me for a change. As the oldest here, I want you to listen to me.

 **MAKI**  
Just tell me you’re horny. Oh and don’t worry, horny Umi is the best Umi.  
 _Maki laughs at Umi’s flushed face_

 **UMI**  
You just don’t get the situation don’t– hey! Stop touching my chest!

 **MAKI**  
Wow, Umi. I… uh, never know you’re stacked.   
I mean, of course I know, but it feels different   
when I touch it myself.  
 _She continues touching Umi’s chest_

 **UMI**  
Just stop it– HEY!  
 _She reaches out to stop Maki._

 **MAKI**  
Mhmm, nice ass too. Now I know   
why I’m so lucky to have you.  
 _She hops up onto the table, spins around on her butt, one leg cross on another, still smirking._

 **UMI**  
You’re embarrassing me. Stop it.

 **MAKI**  
You can touch my body too, you know.   
I don’t mind. Well, maybe I do.   
But it’s you, so it’ll be fine.

 **UMI**  
Not a chance. It’s shameful.   
Why would I want to do that?  
 _She sends Maki a dirty glare—_

 **MAKI**  
To familiarize yourself?   
In case we decide to get intimate—

 **UMI**  
How about we try to find a way to reverse this?  
I mean, we can’t stay like this forever.  
 _She watches Maki frowning._

 **MAKI**  
Good question. I have an idea.   
How about we kiss again?

 **UMI**  
That’s your idea? You’re unbelievable!  
 _She starts pacing around again like an angry old woman, while Maki can only look with an amused expression._

 **MAKI**  
Do you have any better idea?

 **UMI**  
We can just jump to each other  
just like what they did in movies.

 **MAKI**  
And having our ribs broken after that?   
Sorry, but my idea is far better than yours, honey.

 **UMI**  
But—  
 _She stops talking when Maki puts a finger on her lips._

 **MAKI**  
Hey, let’s just try it okay?   
If it’s not working—  
Well, we can ask Nozomi for help.  
 _She touches Umi’s face and smiles._

 **MAKI**  
She’s probably going to tease the hell out of us.  
It’s better that she doesn’t know.

 **MAKI**  
True. So… ready? This might be a bit too much for you.   
Tell me if you want to stop, okay?  
 _She leans closer and quickly sealed Umi’s mouth with hers, kissing the girl deeply._

 

  
“You know what, Honoka?” Nico commented after she finished reading the script, “this drama sounds like a very bad idea.”

“Why? This is for the upcoming festival. I want to make something new! Something that people can enjoy!” the ginger replied with a beaming smile.

Nico could feel the impending headache. “Listen, Honoka. I love you. I never question your opinion because I know you’ll do the right thing. But this—this stupid idea of body transfer drama for art festival? That’s just plain ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing! Umi and Maki will kill you for this.”

Honoka pouted. She took her script with a dirty look towards Nico. “Whatever, Nico. I won’t change it. In fact, I will discuss this with Umi and Maki.”

Ignoring the urge to palm her face, Nico tried to persuade the idiot ginger before things got considerably messy. “Honoka I think—hey where are you going?”

“Finding Umi and Maki!”

Nico could only stare at the closed door in disbelief. “Huh. Not my problem,” she finally muttered to herself before playing with her phone.

The next day Nico saw Honoka, the leader was looking glum as if she had seen something that’s enough to scar her for a lifetime.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nico prompted as she sat on her chair across Honoka. The clubroom was empty save for both of them.

“Yesterday I went to the piano room. Maki and Umi were there,” Honoka replied with a hollow tone.

“And?”

The ginger’s face went red at the question. She heaved a sigh, burying her face on her hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like that in my whole life. What if someone else entered the room! That would make our name bad! Like really bad!”

Nico side eyed Honoka. What an idiot, she mused.

“Well, as the current student council president, I think it’s time for you to make a new rule. Such as prohibiting students from doing perverted things in empty classrooms?”

Nico let out a shriek when Honoka suddenly stood up from her seat, hands slamming the table.

“Right! I will propose this right now!”

And once again Honoka dashed out from the room, leaving the senior behind. Nico, meanwhile, could only chuckle to herself, wondering how in the world this ditzy girl can survive in this cold, harsh world.


	3. Tomato Boxer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Genderbend
> 
> Rating: PG-15

Today was crazy. Or maybe she’s getting crazy.

But seeing Maki standing in front of her, Umi almost asked herself if this was just a very bad dream.

Why? Because this Maki wasn’t exactly the Maki she used to know. Umi’s brain was all over the floor as she shamelessly gawking at Maki’s new ‘form’. The girl’s pert breasts were gone and replaced by a smooth, flat chest.

And although Umi knew her action was shameless, she couldn’t stop raking her eyes over Maki’s sculpted abdomen,noticing that Maki had abs and potruding hip bones. Umi gulped as she struggled to keep impure thoughts away.

Maki continued rambling in agitation, bemoaning that everything was wrong, how he missed his hips and ass, or how a simple act like peeing had made him suffer because his junk got stuck when he zipped up his pants.

Umi didn’t pay any attention except to the evident bulge in Maki’s pants, unconsciously licking her lips as the bulge started bouncing when Maki moved around.

Umi quickly recomposed herself before Maki noticing her… _perverted_ behavior. Maki confessed that he didn’t have any clothes to wear. He said the size was too small for him.

And so here she was, inside a store with Nishikino Maki to buy some clothes and underwear. They rushed to the furthest side of the store where the underwear section was.

Umi almost wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it for she was too embarrassed. The store’s clerk was looking at her weirdly, probably thinking what kind of girlfriend who come with her boyfriend to buy underwear?

“Have you picked one yet?”

“I never buy boxer before, Umi,” Maki answered curtly.

Umi blinked as if she realized something. Amber eyes raked over Maki’s body suspiciously. “Do you wear any right now?”

The question was so blunt until both Umi and Maki blushed so hard. The redhead quickly looked down, finding the tip of his sneakers fascinating.

“I-uh… I wear my dad’s, but it’s too small for me.”

“How big are yo– Oh for the love of god,” Umi hissed with her eyes glaring at Maki. “You’re a worst boy! I can’t believe you’ve roped me into this!”

“Hey that’s my line!” Maki warned with the same exasperation. “And don’t talk to me because you haven’t had any experience of having penis in one night!”

Maki’s voice was loud enough to attract the other customers’ attention, which was bad because people were staring at them weirdly now. Umi quickly pulled Maki to the corner, keeping the urge to slap this boy silly.

“Okay that was low. I’m sorry,” Umi huffed, suddenly conscious at how close Maki was.

Her head was swimming as she inhaled Maki’s scent. She didn’t know whether Maki wore a special perfume or not, but one thing for sure was Umi suddenly felt hot all over.

“Now go buy some boxers so we can quickly get out from here?”

Maki sighed. Nodding, he began to browse the store once more.

*  
“I’m not wearing this! No way in hell I’m going to wear this!” Maki exclaimed from inside the fitting room.

The edge of Umi’s lips curled to a smirk.

“Special for you, Maki.”

“But with– what the heck is this? Tomatoes? Oh god, this is, like, what children would wear!”

“Technically you’re still a child,” Umi mumbled.

“I heard that!”

Umi rolled her eyes. “Just come out and let me see.”

The door clicked open and Maki showed up in a white boxer with tomato pattern. His arms crossed over his bare chest.

“Huh,” Umi commented with a shrug. “You look fine. Those trainings really worked well with your body.”

Maki knew where exactly Umi was staring. “Why thank you. Like what you see?”

Umi chortled, shaking her head. “You’re shameless. Let’s go.”

He had his jaw open in disbelief. How could Umi brush him off that easy? But Umi was already gone before he even had the chance to retaliate. Deciding that it was the best to keep quiet, Maki reentered the fitting room and looked down at his reflection.

Umi was right. His physique looked so damn fine.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, honey.”

*

That night, Umi received a message from Maki. She almost spat her tea when she opened the message.

It was Maki, half naked, wearing only his tomato boxer that hung so low on his hips. Nishikino Maki was wonderfully beautiful with his finely-shaped pink lips, his elusive purple irises, his toned and lean muscles.

Umi didn’t know what’s worse: she wanted to touch herself badly or she had to scold Maki for sending her this.

She finally did the latter, with a great effort.

“Maki!”

_“Yes baby?”_

“Explain why do you send me that picture!”

_“Because I look good?”_

Umi almost pulled her hair in frustration. “That’s shameless!”

“ _You know you want it_ ,” Maki brushed the accusation almost too casually. “ _Oh and please use my photo for a greater good._ ”

Umi quickly cut off the line with her cheeks tinted with redness. She glared at her phone, silently contemplating to delete the picture, before rushed off to the bathroom, holding the gadget in her hand. Slamming the door shut, she sat on the floor and cursed as she finally resorted using her fingers to ease the aching between her legs.

Fuck Maki and that tomato boxer!


	4. Future Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To understand this piece, I strongly suggest you to read this first:
> 
>  
> 
> REMAIN (it's also a part of my Youths series)
> 
> This is what happened after their reunion. The narrator’s name is Sonoda Kairi.
> 
> Day 4 - As adults  
> Rating G

**November 13, 2027**  
Dear Diary,  
..My friend, Hana-chan, asked me about my father. I told her I don’t have a father, but I have to moms: Mother and Maki-chan. 

Hana-chan said she didn’t get it. Said it’s weird to have two moms.

But for me, having two moms who love me is not weird.

 

 **November 30, 2027**  
Dear Diary,  
Today was the culture festival! I read a story about the adventure of a little dinosaur called Timmy!

It was in English and I’m scared. I’m never good in English.

Maki-chan taught me English, she’s really smart! Before the event, Maki-chan said to me that I’ll be fine. That I’m going to… what she said? ‘ace this!’

What does that even mean?

After I finished reading, everyone in the room cheered. Maki-chan gave me a thumbs-up while Mother cried (why did she have to cry?)

Anyway, I was so happy! They took me to eat parfaits. I think the owner of that shop is Aunt Nozomi.

Aunt Nozomi was super nice! She even got me extra scoops!

 

 **December 12, 2027**  
Dear Diary,  
Junichi and Takashi laughed at me because I have two moms.

I told them it’s not weird to have two moms, but they kept laughing. Hana-chan was there and she helped me. She told them to shut up. They left us but that didn’t stop them from mocking me in the class.

Hana-chan said that I should ignore them. But they didn’t stop mocking me.

I hate them.

  
 **December 20, 2027**  
Dear Diary,  
I got into a fight with Takashi and Junichi.

They took my bag and threw its content out of the window, including a sketchbook that Maki-chan gave me for my birthday. I punched Junichi in the face, and he pushed me until I fell off the stairs.

I think my left arm broken.

Maki-chan was very angry when I came home with a bandage on my arm. Mother was angry too but she didn’t say anything. Her face was scary though.

I feel sorry for making them worried. They pulled me to a hug and said that they’d sleep with me tonight with a bed full of blankets and pillows. Oh! And Maki-chan said that she’s going to cook hamburgers for me! Yay! I love hamburgers!

I can’t wait! It’s like we’re on a camping!

 

 **December 22, 2027**  
Dear Diary,  
Mother and Maki-chan came to school. Takashi and Junichi’s parents were there too.

We were sitting in the principal’s office. I was with my moms; Takashi and Junichi were with their parents. I didn’t understand why they’re talking with loud voices, but Mother looked very… um, angry? And Maki-chan was arguing with Takashi and Junichi’s parents, yelling something I don’t understand.

I wanted to tell them to stop yelling but I was scared. Mother was holding my right hand the entire time. She was trembling. She looked like she’s gonna cry.

After that, the principal said we can go. And before I returned to the class, I hugged Mother. She hugged me back and not long after that, I felt my shirt wet. Maki-chan hugged us both, and we’re all hugging in the school’s lobby.

Today was sad. I felt like I wanted to cry.

 

 **December 24,2027**  
Dear Diary,  
Today was Christmas Eve! We have this huge Christmas tree in our home. This is the first Christmas I spend together with Mother and Maki-chan. I helped them decorating the tree, which was super cool because I decorate the top myself! Well, with Maki-chan holding the ladder.

Maki-chan was so excited today. She brought me presents! Oh and she gave Mother presents too and a kiss on her cheek. Mother looked happy, even her face was red.

And today was also the first snow too! I asked them to play outside with me, but Maki-chan answered with ‘Baby, it’s cold outside.’ Mother just laughed while slapping Maki-chan on the back. They’re so silly.

My left arm hasn’t healed yet so here I am, in my room, writing a diary. My moms are downstairs, probably having a cup of tea.

Why would they drink tea? It tastes bitter! I prefer parfait any day.

 

 **January 1, 2028**  
Dear Diary,  
Happy New Year!

I went to pray with my moms. I pray that we can stay happy and healthy for years to come. The temple was very crowded, I almost got lost if my moms didn’t hold my hand.

We met with my moms’ friends today. There were seven of them: aunt Honoka, aunt Kotori, aunt Hanayo, aunt Rin, aunt Nico, aunt Eli, and also aunt Nozomi. I remembered that my moms joined a club in high school. They sang and danced on a huge stage. No wonder they can sing so beautifully.

The New Year party was so fun. I got a pair of dress from aunt Kotori. Aunt Nico taught me to do ‘Nico nico-nii’, which was really embarrassing and both aunt Rin and aunt Hanayo agreed with me. Aunt Honoka brought some manju for Mother. Oh! Aunt Eli promised to teach me ballet! She’s really beautiful with her blond hair and blue eyes. Ah, I wanna be like her when I grow up!

Today was super fun, even my moms were laughing all day. I love it like this, being surrounded with people I love.

I want to stay like this forever.

 

 **March 15, 2028**  
Dear Diary,  
Today was Mother’s birthday. This morning, I woke up earlier than usual because I wanted to give her a present I made myself: a painting of me, Mother, and also Maki-chan.

Downstairs, I saw Maki-chan and Mother.

Mother was crying, Maki-chan was also crying but she’s also smiling. Then she said 'Yes’ and hugged Maki-chan.

They saw me and mother hugged me while crying, saying that our family is going to be whole again. I looked at Maki-chan and she answered by giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I cried with them. And yet, I felt so very happy.

 

 **March 23, 2028**  
Dear Diary,  
Today Mother and Maki-chan got married.

The wedding was simple really. The ceremony was in our house, with close friends and families attending. I never saw my mom so beautiful… so happy like this. She’s wearing a traditional wedding kimono while Maki-chan preferred a modern wedding dress.

They both looked so beautiful, happy, and… what’s the word that aunt Honoka said? oh, so very in love with each other.

They looked nervous, especially my Mother. I was scared she’d messed up. But things went smoothly (praise the lord above) and when the priest announced 'You may kiss the bride’ my vision went dark.

I heard people cheering, howling, whistling loudly.

Ugh I wanted to see my mom kissing too! But aunt Kotori said it’s better for me to not look. She said this is too much for a delicate girl like me to handle.

I’m a big girl now! I can take care of myself!

 

 **April 3, 2028**  
Dear Diary,  
Mother and Mommy Maki (well, she insisted me to call her that) went to Paris this morning. A honeymoon in Paris, they said.

Me with my seven super aunties accompanied my moms to the airport. They’re very rowdy and also very funny! Aunt Nozomi told my moms 'don’t forget to have lots of gay time!’ or whatever. It’s so funny to see them flushed red like that. Mommy Maki scolded aunt Nozomi though, but she’s less cool when she’s flustered.

I kissed both my moms goodbye, wishing them to come home safe and sound.

Thinking about them now makes me miss my moms more. I wish they would take me with them.

I heard from aunt Eli that Paris is the city of love. If that’s true, I hope they can bring me a lot of love that last forever.


	5. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - AU
> 
> Rating: PG

I watched the cherry tree closely, listening to the faint sounds of wind, watching the newly blossomed flowers fall.

It was still too early for them to fall.

The garden was empty as I traveled further. And as I got closer, as I took everything in, I finally saw you.

You’re standing too far and I wished I could run so I can see and touch your face. A beautiful being like you was too much for me, and I didn’t want to destroy what God had spent too much time creating. Yet, it didn’t stop me from wondering about what would you think of me.

I’ll be honest to you. I adore you. I have passion for you. I love you. And you _complete me._ You never wronged me. You’re always there for me.

You are my best friend, the only one I’ve ever had. My first love.

What made me attracted to you?

I think it was your eyes; your clear eyes that always brimming with youth and freedom.

And whenever you looked at me, I wished that my heart can beat a little faster. I wanted to feel that warmth. I wanted to _feel_ , but there’s nothing there. I should feel sad, but I never sad. I wanted to blush just like any other person you look upon, but I can’t.

But I can smile. I have a nice smile, and that smile is my gift for you.

You believed me but you didn’t know anything about me. You always asked but I couldn’t give you answer. Then you asked me if this was a bad timing and I said yes. But if I had to be honest with you, we didn’t have any luxury for that.

Time wasn’t kind to us. It never was.

You once told me that you never liked the color of your hair. You despised color red because it was the color of blood. And you hated blood because your parents were murdered in front of you when you’re ten.

Today, you’re wearing red dress, the very color you despise and yet you look so beautiful in it.

I put my hand on the top of your head and let your hair slid between my fingers. You looked up at me with those purple irises as if you knew something about me.

“ _I know it was you. You’re the girl who killed my parents_ ,” you ran your thumb along my bottom lip. _“And you’re here to finish your job_ ,”

You curled your hand on my shirt and buried your nose on the nook of my neck.

You’re so pure and beautiful, and yet everything about you was alien for me. You’re honest and true; you’re something that I would never be.

“ _I’m sorry but I have to._ ”

“ _I’m glad.”_

“ _Why? You’re going to die.”_

“ _At least it’s you…”_ you smiled and a single tear rolled down on your cheek.

The first blow was always the hardest. Having a blade pierced through the chest, feeling it running straight to the heart wasn’t exactly the best feeling someone could experience.

You understood, right?

When the blade ran through you and tore your flesh, I heard you whimpering.

You looked up and asked me with your eyes. You couldn’t speak for the pain was too much for you to bear, that’s why you kept looking at me.

I understood everything, but I had to do it. I had to do it.

I put you on the ground with my hand over your eyes.

And that’s when I realized that I wouldn’t be able to see those soulful eyes anymore.

This fleeting dream ended too fast. I hadn’t even told you anything yet.

And as I stared at your corpse one last time, I knew that nobody would hurt you again. This world was vast and cruel, and you’re too good to live in it. Your body will decay and your blood will dry up as it seeped down into the earth, joining with those untouched bones buried beneath the cherry blossom trees.

“ _Soon,”_ I said to you, weeping to the silence. “ _I will join you.”_


End file.
